


[Podfic] hold so much as the sea

by sallysparrow017



Series: Not Without You Anthology Podfics [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dom/sub, Fisting, Humiliation, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of yasgorl's 'hold so much as the sea'.Steve had cuffed Bucky first so he could tie his legs, working so quickly and efficiently that it felt like Bucky blinked and his calves were bound to his thighs.





	[Podfic] hold so much as the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hold so much as the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714304) by [yasgorl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasgorl/pseuds/yasgorl). 



> I recorded this back in April for the Not Without You anthology kickstarter, and I'm so excited for you all to finally hear it!! The full audiobook will probably be going out soon.

Author: yasgorl  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 00:31:50  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Hold%20So%20Much%20as%20the%20Sea.mp3)

 

Song used is ‘Cinnamon’ by Marika Hackman.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [yasgorl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yasgorl/) for permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
